Conventionally, a roller therapeutic appliance has a pressure roller composed of elastic material, like rubber, which is rotatably disposed via bearings in a center portion of an operation axis provided with grips at both ends. When this roller therapeutic appliance is used, the patient or another person grasps the grips at both ends of the operation axis, applies pressure with the pressure roller and rotates the pressure roller on a diseased part of the patient's body.
However, the roller therapeutic appliance of this type only softens muscles externally by a pressing force, and thus only has a meager therapeutic effect.
When a magnetic field is externally applied to a human body, the circulation of the blood improves and stiffness is alleviated. These magnetic therapeutic effects are widely appreciated.
There have been attempts to provide a roller therapeutic appliance which can give not only a massaging effect, but also a magnetic therapeutic effect by embedding a plurality of permanent magnets along an outer peripheral surface of the pressure roller.
However, it is difficult to embed a permanent magnet at a predetermined depth into a predetermined position, because the pressure roller of the roller therapeutic appliance is made by molding elastic material, such as rubber. Thus, there is a high occurrence of defective rollers which have a part of the permanent magnet exposed from the surface of the pressure roller.